Cowbow Bobop, THE TRUE STORY OF SPIKES REAL DAD
by DarkTails
Summary: this fic or sort of a sequel to the original! Hope I done a good job!
1. the journey for spikes dad begins

Cowbow Bobop, THE TRUE STORY OF SPIKES REAL DAD

Spike Spigle was down from when the syndicate shot him all over. just then

JET BLACK. He showeed up in his ship and shot down some syndicetes quickly, then hopped out and carried Spike back into it. and he went away, swaring to one day defeat the syndicates for good

They looked out into the window and saw the ruin from the evil rorces. it filled Spikes soul with tears. it made him think about when he dad lived there...

Spikes dad was named Needle Spigle because he dused attacks from needles and he founded the Syndicate before Visious took over the place with his sword and sliced dad up and killed him, Spike thought

But could he really be dead or is he really alive?

Jet told him it would be ok and he would make some Brocoli and Beef to cheer him up

He made some and said "Maybe Ein would want some as well." and Ein chowed down like a dog, and edward hacked into the snydicate system, and he swa something weird!

"HEY GUYS I FOUNDED OUT... THERES SOMEONE IN THE SYNDICATE PLANING SOMETHING... NAMED... NEEDLE SPIGLE."

"we GOT to go meet that guy and asked what he DONE, fck DAMN IT" said spike running to the screen and hurting from wounds

"Ok ok calm down who is he." said Jet resonably.

"Hes my DAD... needle SPIGLE." said spike in delirium and couldn't believe what he say just then

it was... FAY.

Fay was kind of dress up sexily and he walked in with.. ANDY THE COWBOW!

"What the heck is THAT guy doing here." but Fay was already out of the room and Andy was too, and they got down to sexing some where else.

"Oh for fcks sake" said Jet. "ok lets do the mission and at long last topple the syndicate!"

"It's a good time indeed" Spike could say his future looking bright, "but this is going to be serious and tough, so let's do this goodly as possibel!"

They moved off into the solar system where his dad was

Fay was and Andy was done with sexing quickily and walked in "so what's the plan!"

"We're going to go the solar system and find my father in the syndicate and DEFEAT visous and save the day!" said Spike. "We'll show him what we can realy to do when we work together! READY!"

"YEAH" said andy

"Ok" said Jet

"OKKAY DOKAY" said Edward

"Sure thing..." said Fay "JUST AS LONG AS I GET A CHEKC."

"BARK BARK BRAK" said Ein

"LETS DO THIIIS!" said spike and Spike and Andy and Jet and Ed and Fay and Ein set off...

onto...

THE GREATEST JOURNE OF THERE LIVES!

more chaps coming soon for sure


	2. the cowboy bebop crashes!

COWBOY BEBOOP 2, some troubles on the jounrey

Ein was barking really mad at the window

"Did you sniff something on thast planet!" said Jet

"No but I no some bad guys are there!" said Ein "be careful!"

They did try to be careful but it wasn't to no avails, and some missiles came from out of the planet into there ship

"OH NOO WHERE GONNA CRASH!' said spike

"Its okay I can handle this" said andy and made a rope on a meteor.

"We can use this to pull ourselfs out of this planets atmoshpere!" he said!

The meteor was sadly already going to crash into the planet anyways... "FCCCKKKK" said Spike "WHAT DO WE DO"

"We must escape faster!" said Jet. "we must restore populsion!" and they put some fuels in faster! "Buuurn faster dam it!"

They were going down fast and crashed

They were on the planet of SYNDICATE ALIENS. "ALIENS WHO ARER MEMBERS OF SYNDICATE ARE HEREEE?" said Spike. Ein barked.

"ALIENS ALIENS AILENS" sang Ed. His voice was happy kinda even though what just happened

The crash land made Fay and andy sexual and they got too sexing again

"FCCCCKKK WHY DID WE EVEN BRANG THEM HERE!" said Spike

"i'm sure they'll will come in handy evidently" said Jet thinkingly

They found a bar run by alien syndicates and they got some drinks, but it was a weird alien drink that kinda didn't smel lgood

"Is it not to you're linking" said Alien who pulled out a laser gun

They drinked it

"We have to find out how tro get out of here" said Spike Spegin.

Jet said "if only we could find someone who could repair out ship from missiles..." said Jet "and who will not kill us"

Too bad they we're surrended by... ALIENS

"LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME FOR THE BATTLE" said spike with some kicks and moves

things are heating up and in the episodes they ended with some words so...

SEE YOU SPACE SPIGLE

more of those lates


	3. father vs son  THE FIRST COMFORTATION

when finally they all got of of the planet thay had to go into a black hole to fight more synidicates!

They rushed in with the cowboy bebop and blew up some pooor robs (thats robots!)

They fought all throughout hyper spaceu ntil they found the idmension in which they could find the SYNDICATE HQ D were needle spigle was in charge!

They they found spigles real dad... NEEDLE SPAGEL. And he was... IN CHARGE OF THE BLOCK AND WANTED TO KILL EVEN HIS OWNLY SON...!

He had out some guns and intro Spikes face and boomed him with some bullets

Spikes was hurting from all of the stuff and wanted to use his own fists to solve the prblem but he got NEEDLES in them

Needle used it to take out the energy from inside spikes body and make him weak

And he absorbbed the enery and inside his own body! And his needles got even stronger and could beart up Faye and Andy to.

"JET DO SOMETHING!" said spike

"GDDAMNIT I AM GETTING TO WORK ON IT" and he pulled out a giant lazer gun from inside the cowboy bebo and took aim! It boomed a giant kamahemaha with electricity and dark moves into Needle but it could only dsictrract him

"FCK WE GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS POOR PLACE UNTIL WE HAVE A WAY TO BATTE!" said Jet and they escaped in the cowbow bebep.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NRXT...


	4. CHILL WITH PLUTO but not the dog, dog

The cowbow bebop returned th the atmosfere

They landed on the planet earth and lokoed around at their old home where they ones lived

The animals where all over but there was no civilization. Spike look around and realize he had to fight the synicates to protect this place from the destructrion of enviroment. Jet made up some more food and make spike healed with medicines. Spike immeditely set off to train by tossing boulders all the way across the sea. He shot bullet at bolder in my mid air and made it boom

he had too work on his aim he though

So he did targer practice and all of the target had syndicate faces on tem like vicious

"VICIOUS, I FORGET ABOUT THAT FCKER" said spike "HE COULD BE TERRERIZING POOR VILLIGERS FROM ALL ACROSS THE GALAXY" 

"JET WE HAVE TO GO GOING TO WHEREVER THE VICOUS IS AND PUT A STOP TO WHATEVER HE IS DOIN" said spike in desparition

"All right just get in the cowbop bebop every one" said Jet and he took off into the atmosphere but then out from it again "Ed i need you too locate visious" 

"He look to be on Pluto were the snow men are"

when they got too pluto every was ice and snowmen peoplle came to life and made a civilization

They found viicous there and he used his asian sword all on the snowmen and made them piles of snow. "STOP RIGHT THEIR" and shot a bullet right into vicious but he swang his sword into it and cut bullet in 2

"ha ha ha you will get me so easily" said Vicion and spun up into the air and did an attack on spike "AHHGHGH" and he got a cut on his head

"FCK SPIKE ARE YOU ALL RIGH" said Jet and "ARRRAAAAA" and he punched vicious in the face and did an uppcut into the top of the buildings

"THAT HURT" said vicious

"THATS BECOS NO ONE HURT MY FRIEND" said Jet "AND ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS UNIVERS" 

"BUT CAN SOME ONE SUCH AS YOUR SELF STOP ME?"

"no... but i can" said Spike getting up hurtily and shootnig one final bullet into viocius. Vicious block Spike but it bounded off the sword and a wall back into Vicious back

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGG"

"NOW I HAVE GOTCHA" and he did a final kick inti vicious face to END ITTTTT

"Vicious the gig is up"

"I would say you're gig is up" said a mystery vioce

WHO COULD THAT MYSTERY VOICE BE FROM

ACE SPIGLE TRIALS AND SPIGLES, DOG


End file.
